


A New Life- Destiel AU

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Talks Dirty (Supernatural), Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Comfort, Dean Winchester Talks Dirty, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester, Top/Bottom Versatile Castiel/Dean Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel in an Alternate Universe meet. (Fluff and Smut both included) Cas' abusive father dies and he moves to Kansas, meeting Dean Winchester. He ends up getting a job at Dean's bar. Sexual tension/Romantic feelings included
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Welcome to Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of hoping for this to be a full story, depending on interest levels and feedback from you. Also, feel free to comment ideas of what you might like to see happen in the story and/or writing prompts for new works <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited a little. Some of the wording toward the end of the chapter didn't feel clear. Hope you like it.

Freezing air cuts right through Castiel’s thick winter coat, sending a shiver down his spine. Looking down at his father’s headstone with conflicting emotions, his face is solemn. With a deep breath, he walks across the snow back to the road. His car is filled to the brim with everything he owns and cares to keep, tightly packed. Even with the heat blasting on high, his toes and fingers are still numb as he makes his way toward a new life. 

Dean is lying underneath Baby. Sweat pouring through his white t-shirt, his hands and clothes stained with grease as he finishes his task and slides out from under. He uses a mostly- clean rag to wipe the sweat from his eyes and stands up. Hearing the front door, he turns to see Sam walking towards him.

“Hey, so I’m about to head back. You wanna come inside and have a beer before I go?” Sam asks his brother.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Dean answers, offering a weak smile as he follows Sam inside. He washes his hands at the kitchen sink and Sam brings two beers to the table.

“So..” Dean says, taking a drink.

“Uh, Dean I just wanted to say I’m…” 

Dean cuts him off. “I know, you’re sorry. We’re cool, man.”

Sam offers a weak smile, nods then takes a drink.

There is an awkward silence between them.

“Just go. Live your life, Sam.” his brother offers sincerely.

“Okay.” Sam answers quietly. He finishes his beer and gets up from the table. Lingering a moment, hoping for a hug or maybe just goodbye, it becomes apparent that he won’t get either. Sam walks out the door, closing it gently behind him.

The car starts, then pulls away a few moments later. “Bye Sammy.” Dean says aloud to himself, in almost a whisper. He sighs, flexes his jaw, then finishes his beer. 

Castiel passes a WELCOME TO KANSAS sign. His stomach growls as his gps lets him know his exit is coming up in 1.3 miles. Only around 15 more miles from his new place, he is excited yet terrified of reality setting in once he gets there.

He parks in front of the small faded brick house. ‘465 Walnut Street- yep this is it.’ Getting out of the car, he stands for the first time in hours. He is relieved for the change of position. Stuffing his phone in his pocket and grabbing his leather bag, he walks to the front door- keys in hand. He opens the door and a musty scent fills the air. He winces as he makes note to bring in the cleaning supplies first. 

Several hours later..

Once everything had been brought inside, he cleaned every surface. Only a faint reminder hung in the air now. Castiel decided he would pick up some type of spray air freshener at the store later. For now, he sat on one of the sturdier boxes to rest. He made a short list for the store and realized he didn’t quite feel up to the trip tonight. His stomach gurgles. Looking through the remainder of road foods, he isn’t really in the mood for more chips or beef jerky. He had gone through the drive-thru earlier and just grabbed a small sandwich but that had worked off quickly when bringing things inside. Remembering he had seen a bar a few blocks away, he decided that would work for tonight. Hand on the door handle, he looks down and notices his shirt is damp with sweat. He hurries a different, slightly wadded up shirt from his bag and changes into it.  
The place is filled with chatter as an old rock song plays in the background. The bar seats are mostly empty but the tables are full. There is an ongoing ‘Clack’ from the games of pool at the end of the room. Dean refills the lady at the bar’s shot glass with Vodka and she smiles, intention in her eyes straight at him. He forces a quick smile before popping into the back room to check his phone. 0 New Messages. Sammy hadn’t texted or called. ‘Why did I think he would?’ he asks himself. Doing his best to shake off his thoughts, he shoves his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. 

Castiel walks in and sits at the bar. The blonde bartender catches his eye and he swallows, his throat seeming more dry than before. Glorious scents are coming from the kitchen, making him close his eyes and take a deep breath. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asks.

Castiel opens his eyes to see the question addressed to him. “Oh, um..” he stammers. His mouth seems unable to answer as he feels lost in those beautiful emerald eyes. Realizing the hot guy is still standing there waiting on his answer, he blushes. “Do you have any Kentucky Whiskey?” he hears himself ask.

“Coming up.” the bartender says before turning away.

Castiel could swear he noticed something- a look had come across the bartender’s face just before he had walked away to grab the bottle. ‘Yeah, you’re such a stud everyone wants you and can’t help but stare.’ His inner voice said sarcastically. ‘More like wishful thinking.’ he thought, being realistic this time. The bartender is back in front of him now, pouring the shot. He licks his lips and Castiel is unable to look anywhere but his mouth. ‘Those lips.’ Castiel thought, swallowing dryly before unintentionally licking his own.

“Let me know if you need anything else.” the bartender said, breaking the trance. Castiel looks away then back at him and sees him wink before walking back to the other customers. At this, his heart nearly jumps out of his chest. He can’t help but watch him. His muscular arms and shoulders are impossible to hide beneath the simple black fitted t-shirt.

‘Why are you starting? Are you TRYING to freak him out? He’s a bartender, flirting means bigger tips, dumbass. You can’t SERIOUSLY think he would ever really be into you, right?’

“Everything okay over here?”

Castiel is startled, looking up at the sexy hunk. He blushes again, hard. “Uh, yeah. E-everything’s okay.” he stutters nervously. 

Dean tries to hide the grin attempting to creep across his face. “I haven’t seen you in here before. First time?” 

“Y-yeah. Just moved here.” he replies, cursing himself for stuttering like a teenage boy with a crush.

“Ah, new in town, huh? So what brings you to Elk Hills?” Dean asks, resting his elbows on the counter.

“Well, I..it’s kind of a long story. I’m from out of state.”

“Really? What did you do, throw a dart at a map and decide to move to wherever it hit?” Dean asks, lightly chuckling.

“Not exactly, but yeah it was pretty random I guess.” Castiel answers with a smirk. ‘Is he really taking an interest in me?’ he thinks, daring to hope.

“Well, I hope you like it here.” Dean says smiling.

‘What have I ever done in life to deserve this gorgeous man looking at me that way?’ Castiel thinks to himself. “Thanks.” he replies.

“Name’s Dean.” he says, offering his hand.

Surprised, Castiel reaches out, almost expecting it to be a joke that would be revealed any moment. “I’m Castiel.”

“Well, Castiel not much of a drinker are you?” he smiles nodding towards the still full shot glass of whiskey sitting in front of him.

Castiel blushes again and takes a deep breath.

‘Why are you flirting?’ Dean asks himself. ‘You sure are enjoying watching this Castiel blush.’ unknowingly his face changes. ‘Just another guy coming along to use you and break your heart. Don’t you ever learn?’

‘See, he’s just fishing for a bigger tip.’ Castiel tells himself after noticing the smile has faded from Dean’s face. ‘Just drink your damn drink then get some food to go and get the hell out of here.’

“Hey Dean. I’d like to order some food. Can I get a menu?” he asks, quietly. Embarrassed that he ever thought Dean could actually be interested in him.

“Sure, here ya go.” he says handing him their one-sided laminated menu.

Castiel downed the shot and gasped loudly as it burned his throat more than he remembered.

This made a wide grin spread across Dean’s face, unable to tear his eyes from the handsome stranger.

Billy clears his throat loudly exaggerating for effect.

Dean turns and sees the concern on his face. “Hey man, is it time for your shift already?” he asks, hoping to avoid questioning. ‘I wonder how long he’s been standing there.’

“Yeah, it’s 9 o’clock. I mean, unless you wanna stay later.” Billy said snarkily.

“No, why would I want that?” Dean asks defensively trying to shake off suspicion. I just have one customer left that I need to get finished up. You go ahead, I’m totally out of your way.”

Billy nods and goes to clock in.

Castiel had decided to order pizza when he noticed Dean talking to a man who is now also behind the counter.

Dean makes his way over to Castiel. “So did you decide what you want to order?” he asks, once again leaning on the counter.

“Yeah, but I can just give my order to the cashier. I don’t wanna cause you to stay over. I was going to get something to go, anyway.” Castiel says, standing readying to make his way toward the cashier.

“Oh, okay. Well, uh go ahead and tell me your order and I’ll let the kitchen know so they can get it ready for you.” Dean says, unsure of what he is trying to accomplish. ‘What are you doing, Dean?’ his inner voice asks. He swallows and ignores the thought and refuses to think about his motivation.

“O-kay. I was going to get a pizza with just pepperoni and extra cheese.” Castiel answers hesitantly.

“No problem.” Dean replies with a smile, taking the menu and placing it back underneath the counter. He walks into the kitchen.

Castiel tries to process the interaction accurately as he sits back down.

Billy walks over to Castiel, hard eyes narrowed like he is coming to execute a punishment. The older man doesn’t even try to hide his scowl as he takes the shot glass from in front of Castiel and disappears into the kitchen.

‘Oh god, that’s probably...I should go.’ Castiel tells himself, feeling foolish for letting himself indulge in the fantasy.

Dean emerges from the kitchen a few minutes later, walks over and meets Castiel at the register. 

The young brunette girl behind the register looks curiously at Dean before ringing Castiel’s drink and food order up from the paper Dean handed her. “$13.50, tip not included.” She said flatly.

Castiel took out his wallet and handed the girl two $20 bills. He felt Dean’s eyes watching him as he stood awaiting his change. He didn’t dare make eye contact. ‘What is it with this guy?’ he thinks. ‘His boyfriend sure doesn’t like me, so why is he over here now? Didn’t he say he’s leaving anyway?’ His thoughts raced as he refused to meet Dean’s gaze.

The kitchen door opens and someone shouts. “Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.”

Dean disappears into the kitchen again and comes out holding the medium size box. He lays it on the counter beside the cash register, saying nothing. 

“Here you go, $26.50 is your..”

Castiel cuts her off. “I don’t need any change, put it all in the tip.” he smiles weakly, only momentarily looking to Dean, unwilling to allow himself to even take in his gorgeous features again.

Castiel picks up the box and goes to leave.

Dean feels a strong urge not to let him. ‘Say something’ he heard himself think. ‘What?’ He answers himself, utterly confused. 

The door closes behind Castiel and Dean wonders why his heart feels heavy. Jeanie shrugs, turns to Dean and hands him the money.

“Everything okay?” Jeanie asks, as she catches him staring toward the door.

“What? Oh, yeah I’m great.” he answers. “Have a good night, Jeanie.” he says as he shoves the money in his pocket then hurries out close behind the handsome stranger.

Billy walks up beside Jeanie and watches Dean leave. 

“What was all that about?” Jeanie asks.

Billy says nothing, just sighs and flexes his fist before walking away.

Dean spots a black newer car with the lights on and running, but the driver door is open. It’s parked a few spaces away from the road. His own car is parked around back, but finds himself walking towards the black car, hoping to find the handsome stranger, Castiel. His heart thumps loudly in his ears as he gets closer.

‘What are you doing?’ he asks himself as he approaches the driver’s side of the car. He shuts his eyes and tries to ignore the voice. He stands a few feet away from the open door and hears himself speak. “Castiel?” ‘god, are you nuts?’ he hears the voice ask.

Castiel’s head peaks out the open door and Dean feels relief wash over him. 

“Dean?” Castiel asks, a puzzled look on his face.

‘Oh god, he doesn’t...he thinks I’m a freak.’ Dean thinks as his eyes go noticeably wide. Disappointment drags his lips down into an unknowing frown. 

Castiel gets out and walks over to Dean. 

Dean is unable to move, despite feeling very silly now as he is still unwilling to admit his own intentions and hopes for this situation. He has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Castiel looks at him still, waiting for a response. His car is running, the heat on and the door still open.

“Dean?” he repeats wondering what he could possibly want.

Dean’s mouth refuses to form words.

Castiel’s face changes to concern. He reaches out, placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder softly.

Dean looks back to Castiel and forgets to breathe once their eyes lock. He feels his hand move and meets Castiel’s. The warmth startles a shallow breath from him.

Castiel has a look of complete shock, as his heart races. The look on the older guy’s face flashes through his mind and it knocks him back to reality. He moves his hand and Dean lets go. “I think your boyfriend was upset. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to..”

Dean cuts him off. “My boyfriend?” He laughs a deep belly laugh when he realizes he means Billy.

Castiel, baffled, realizes he must have missed the joke.

Dean notices the look on Castiel’s face. “That’s Billy. He’s NOT my boyfriend. He’s just..a close friend. He worries about me.” he offers.

“Oh.” Castiel answers. “So..?” he trails off looking back to Dean.

“So, I..wanted to give you my-number.” Dean says surprised at his own words. ‘What the fuck are you doing?’ he asks himself internally. “I- mean, if you want it anyway.” he adds feeling like a complete idiot. ‘You’re basically begging a stranger to let you give him your number now, you realize that right?’

“OH. Um, yeah I... “ Castiel struggles to find the right response.

‘god, kill me now.’ Dean thinks. ‘See, he doesn’t know how to answer you because you’ve embarrassed yourself thinking he actually likes you.’

“I just thought since you’re new in town, you probably don’t know anyone yet. I just wanted to give you my number in case you wanted to like hang out sometime.” Dean isn’t sure who is more shocked at the current events, Castiel or him.

There is a pause as Castiel seems to be considering the idea. “Actually, I..do you have any plans tonight? Like, now?” he asks. He feels the warm flush of whiskey still flowing through his veins and wonders if it has had any effect on the boldness he seems to have tonight.

“Tonight? Now?” Dean repeats. “Y-yeah. I mean, no I’m not busy. What did you have in mind?” he asks, trying to appear cocky instead of terrified. He feels a rush of excitement as he studies the firm outline of Castiel’s body. The long sleeve wrinkled grey shirt he wears with the sleeves rolled up, he imagines watching him remove it.

“Wanna share some pizza?” Castiel offers.

‘He’s so fucking adorable. god, I’m in trouble.’ Grinning like an idiot he answers. “Sure, give me a minute then, follow me.” Dean says, walking around to the back of the building to his car.

The impala starts up and Dean drives it around til it’s beside Castiel’s car. 

Castiel, waiting to pull out from the parking lot, sees Dean nod and smirk at him.  
His nerves making his hands shake, follows behind Dean to the other side of town to a modest sized pale yellow house. He parks beside Dean and they both get out. He waits beside his car as Dean comes over to him. 

“Come on in.” Dean says leading the way up the paved path to the front door.

Castiel almost drops the pizza box as he walks up the steps. Thankfully Dean didn’t notice.

Dean pulls out a chair at the kitchen table motioning for Castiel to sit. He goes to the fridge and turns back to him. “I have beer, bottled water and soda. What’ll it be?” he asks.

“You know, you don’t have to serve me here.” Castiel says.

Dean chuckles. “Just trying to be a good host.” he answers. “So?” he presses the issue.

“Water’s fine.”

“Water it is.” Dean answers, bringing it over and setting it in front of Castiel. He sits down beside him, opening a can of soda for himself.

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.”

“So how was the trip? You drive the whole way from wherever it is you came from?” Dean asks, hoping he doesn’t seem rude.

“Yeah, I drove. It wasn’t too bad of a trip.” he answers taking a sip of his soda.

Dean feels himself leaning toward Castiel.

Castiel looks at him and feels like a magnet is pulling him toward Dean. He catches sight of a flicker of desire in Dean’s eyes. Castiel finds his mouth against Dean’s parted lips. 

Dean moans into Castiel’s mouth and realizes his hands are in his hair. He wraps his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulls their bodies together.

Castiel feels Dean’s arms locked around him, pressing their bodies against each other so hard he can feel both their heartbeats. He breaks the kiss and turns his head, offering the flesh of his neck.

Dean nibbles and sucks on his pulse, drawing a “uuuuuhhh” from Castiel. He slides his hands under his shirt and caresses Castiel’s firm, hairy chest.

Castiel feels his cock start to swell, as his fingers move to trace Dean’s jawline then down his chest. 

Dean takes a shallow breath as Castiel nears his waist. He feels the uncomfortable pushing of his erection against the zipper of his jeans. 

Turning his head to face him, their eyes lock when Dean meets Castiel’s longing stare.

Their mouths meet again and Castiel finds himself straddling Dean.

The weight and warmth of him on his lap causes Dean to wrap his hands around Castiel’s thighs.

They move together, breathing heavily and grinding their bodies against each other.

Dean bites Castiel’s neck sharply, drawing a half groan half moan from him.

Castiel’s hand reaches under Dean’s shirt and scratches against the tender skin on his back. He hears Dean gasp and moan. 

‘Stop! What are you doing? Okay, so maybe he likes you. Is this how you’re going to win his heart? By throwing yourself at him like this? Don’t you ever learn? If you let this keep going, you’ll never see him again. You’ll just be an easy fuck to him.’ Dean heard inside his head causing him to stop abruptly and drop his arms away from Castiel.

Castiel feels the instant the heat disappears from between them. He pulls back and sees Dean’s face unreadable, eyes no longer full of passion. He awkwardly stands up, moving back to his own place at the table. He opens and takes a swig of his water.

“Sorry, I….I’m sorry.” Castiel says after a moment of awkward silence. He looks toward him, but Dean doesn’t look up from the table until taking a big gulp of his drink.

“No, you- it’s okay.” Dean finally says, forcing himself to look back to Castiel. He offers a weak smile then he looks to the floor.

‘You idiot! What did you do? You must have done something wrong. You went too far. Just because he kissed you doesn’t mean he wanted to fuck you.’ Castiel says to himself.

“I’m sorry. I -can go if you want.” Castiel says, standing up and looking at the floor. Afraid he pushed Dean into the intense makeout session. 

‘See, now that you stopped he wants to leave. That’s all you’ll ever be to anyone is a cheap fuck.’ Dean tells himself.

He hesitantly looks at Dean, desperately wishing he knew what to do.

Dean looks at him with hope in his eyes. ‘Please don’t leave.’ he thinks, but can’t bear to say it out loud.

“I wasn’t trying to...I mean, I don’t want you to feel like that’s why I came over. I really don’t expect anything. I just wanna talk to you.” 

“You can stay...I mean, if you want.” he offers weakly, scolding himself for being that vulnerable.

“Okay. Let’s talk, then.” Castiel says smiling as he sits back down.

Their eyes meet again and they both smile. Dean looks away and swallows.

Castiel takes a sip of his water.

Dean feels as if it's the first time he can breathe for the last several minutes. ‘Maybe he does like me.’ the thought made him smile back at Castiel. “Your pizza’s probably cold now.” he chuckles.

“Yeah, probably.” he answers, his heart melts at that gorgeous man smiling at him again, a sweet look in his eyes.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they met.

Dean wakes up smiling. He gets out of bed, grabs a towel and goes to take a shower.

Castiel wakes up hearing faint water running. For a second he doesn’t recognize his surroundings. Sitting up, he looks around and realizes he must have fallen asleep on Dean’s couch.

Dean finishes his shower and gets dressed in his bedroom. Opening the door to head into the living room, he swears he can smell bacon. He rounds the corner and to his surprise the couch is empty. Castiel is standing in front of the stove where unmistakable popping sounds are coming from the skillet. ‘He’s making breakfast?’ Dean asks himself, shocked. He realizes he has been standing there watching him. “How’d you sleep?” he says, announcing his presence.

“Oh, I slept pretty great actually. How about you?” Castiel answers peaking over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean walks over and leans against the fridge. “I slept fine.” he replies. “So did you wake up hungry?” he asks chuckling.

“Actually, a little but mainly I wanted to make you breakfast for being so nice and letting me stay over. I guess I fell asleep, sorry about that.”

Dean smiles. “You’re fine, it’s no problem. So what are we having?” he asks.

“Well, your eggs are expired by about six months, no milk or flour, basically all I could find was bacon, so we’re having bacon.”

Chuckling, Dean answers. “Yeah, I’m not much of a cook. I’m surprised that bacon isn’t bad already.”

“It was getting close, so I figured may as well not waste it.” Castiel said, smiling at Dean.

Something about Castiel cooking in his kitchen made Dean feel something he’d never had before. It felt-safe. Plus bacon was never NOT a good way to make a good impression on Dean.

Dean grabs a beer from the fridge and sets a bottle of water on the counter for Castiel. Hearing his ringtone from the bedroom, he goes to check his phone. 

The bacon is perfectly crispy but not too done, so Castiel turns the stove off. Grabbing two plates from the cabinet, he distributes the bacon 60/40 giving Dean the bigger share. He sets the plates at the table and moves the drinks. Sitting at the table, he waits for Dean to return.

Seeing the table ready for him and Castiel sitting and waiting for him, he sits down and says “Thanks, it smells great.” Shoving an entire strip in his mouth, chewing happily.

“You’re welcome.” Castiel answers, taking his first bite.

“So, what do you have going on today?” Dean asks.

“Ah, I guess just unpacking some more. Guess I need to find some furniture too.”

“There’s a nice place that isn’t too expensive over by the library, Hammond’s. It’s basically between thrift store finds and extremely overpaying at a fancy furniture store. I don’t mean to assume how much money you have or want to spend, it’s just the way I see it, why pay way more for the same thing when they have the same piece made just as well for much cheaper.”

“What are you a salesman as well as a bartender? Are they paying you for your recommendations?” Castiel giggles.

Dean can’t keep from blushing. “No, they don’t pay me, smartass.” he chuckles and shakes his head smiling. Their eyes meet and he feels his pulse start to race.

Castiel’s heart thuds loudly in his ears. ‘Can this be real? He keeps looking at me like this and ...I don’t want him to stop.’ he thinks.

Last night they had sat in these very spots as they discussed movies, food, music, sports, cars, avoiding talking about family seemingly from both of them. They had argued about whether pineapple belongs on pizza, laughed together and found they both loved horror and action movies. They had pretty drastically different music tastes. Dean likes old rock and Castiel prefers classical and jazz. After a while, they sat on the couch watching an old western that Dean insisted was a classic. Castiel didn’t care for westerns but he couldn’t bear to turn him down. He had fallen asleep after only about 20 minutes in. To be fair, they had stayed up until after 2am talking before then. Dean honestly didn’t mind. He simply turned the movie off, laid him down and covered him up with a thin but fuzzy blanket and fell asleep smiling maybe for the first time ever.


	3. It's a date! (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean happens to run into Cas and invites him to hang out and talk with him so they can get to know each other.

It had been six days since Castiel had seen Dean. It had been such an unusual but very enjoyable time for him. Castiel had gone to Hammond’s to look at furniture for his new place. ‘Dean was right.’ The thought made him smile, as he saw the decent prices for the brand new but slightly scuffed and scratched pieces. He had been sleeping on an air mattress on the living room floor while waiting for everything to be delivered. The store was small but quite popular, with only one truck. So the soonest they could schedule his delivery was three days out. Castiel was looking forward to sleeping in a real bed tonight.

Dean found it hard to concentrate on the task of making the new schedules. ‘Why didn’t I give him my number? Or get his?’ He groans and gets up from the table. He rubs his eyes and grabs a beer from the fridge. His phone rings, it’s Billy. “Yeah?” he answers.

“Hey, Garett cut his hand on a chipped plate while washing dishes. It just broke in his hand; He had to get 12 stitches. I’ll handle the paperwork if you want, just figured I would let you know. Also, the new Waitress, Rachel, never showed up for work last night. I had to call in Barb, so I approved her getting 8 hours of overtime for this week. Do you want me to reach out to Rachel, or do you wanna handle that?”

“Jesus!” Dean said holding his head in his hands.

“I know, sorry to drop all this on you at once. As we well know, shit happens.”

“Yeah, I know man. Uh..I’m still working on the schedules for next week. I guess I’ll reach out to Rachel and if I don’t get an answer by 5, I’m taking her off and we’ll be hiring a replacement. If you could handle the paperwork for Garett I would owe you one. I’ll make sure to make a note of Barb’s overtime.”

“She wasn’t too happy about being called in.”

“Yeah, I bet. But god bless her, she always comes through for us. Thanks, Billy.” 

“Oh, one more thing.” Billy added.

Dean clenched his jaw. “Yeah?”

“Well, if Rachel doesn’t come in tonight, we need someone to cover tables.”

Dean rolls his eyes, cursing under his breath. “Who else is working tonight?” he asks.

“Let me look at the schedule...Ah, Jesse’s in the kitchen, the doctor told Garett he shouldn’t use his hand for the next day or so but Jesse can handle it alone. And Rebecca is on register.”

“Well, no way in hell Barb is coming in tonight. I’ll never hear the end of it. And, Matt. Shit, he hasn’t learned the register yet, has he?”

“Nope, not yet.”

“Damnit! Wait, I know Rebecca doesn’t like to, but if she covers tables, just for tonight, I can run the register a lot easier along with pouring the drinks than I can running tables.”

“Good, Idea. Alright, I’ll call her. Thanks, Dean.”

“Is there anything else?”

“Nah, I’m just counting the drawer for tonight and getting all the bags ready for you to drop the deposit.”

“Okay, see you tonight then.” Dean says hanging up. “Fuck!” he says running his fingers through his hair.

Castiel sits on the air mattress with his laptop propped on his lap. 

‘0 job matches were found in the search criteria you have entered’- his screen reads. He groans, in frustration. ‘I knew this place wasn’t exactly a booming metropolis, but how the hell can there be no local jobs available?’ He sighs deeply, closing his laptop and setting it on the box he’s been using as a table. 

Digging his phone from his pocket, he orders some takeout. He gets a text notification that the moving truck will be there in an hour. This causes him to sigh with relief. ‘Thank god I’m done with that damn air mattress.’ 

He starts pacing between the bedroom and the living room, while his thoughts made him lose track of time. He could still feel Dean’s soft lips against his own. Those beautiful green eyes with surrounding freckles flashed through his mind, taunting him. Staying up all night talking- it was like a dream. The way Dean had looked at him at the bar, and how he had leaned his elbows on the counter while waiting for his reply. Dean seemed genuinely interested in him, and to Castiel it seemed too good to be true but he doesn’t care.

He hears a knock. Grabbing his wallet, Castiel makes his way to answer the door. Opening the door, he sees the moving truck pulling in next to the delivery driver’s car. He greets and pays the driver, then sets his food down beside the door.

The food guy leaves and Castiel stands outside the door watching the movers get ready to start unloading. He’s never used a moving service before, so he feels awkward watching as strangers do all the work. He sits in the grass next to the driveway, glad for the fresh breeze. His mind stills and before long it’s as if he isn’t attached to his body anymore. He doesn’t feel the breeze on his skin, or the grass against his palms or the sun warming him. He just watches the clouds passing slowly across the sky.

“Castiel?” 

Hearing his name brings him back. Rapidly blinking his eyes a few times, he turns to see the source of the somewhat familiar sounding voice. 

He sees the familiar dirty blonde gorgeous bartender, walking towards him wearing a brown leather jacket.

“Dean?” he answers, standing up.

Now in front of him, Dean smiles shyly. “Wow, you weren’t kidding about being new in town.” he chuckles. “You been staying here without any furniture til now?” he asks.”

“Yeah, kinda.” Cas answers, offering a weak smile as he nervously rubs his hand across his neck.

“Damn. What, were you sleeping on the floor?”

“On an air mattress, so basically.”

“Well, hell I’m glad you won’t have to deal with that anymore.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“So, I see you took my advice.” Dean says with a cocky grin, nodding toward the Hammond’s furniture truck.

“Yeah, I gotta say you were right.” Castiel says.

“I usually am.” Dean says, chuckling.

*Awkward silence*

“Oh, I uh wasn’t stalking you or anything by the way. I was actually on my way to work, when I saw your car and you sitting out here. Sorry, if it’s weird, I just wanted to say hi.”

“No, not at all. It’s totally fine.” he says blushing. Cas looks down at his watch, eyebrows furrowed. Then back up to Dean. “Wait, what time does your shift start? Surely the bar doesn’t even open for a while.” he asks, confused.

“Oh, yeah you’re right it doesn’t. And we’re gonna be kinda short staffed tonight, so I’m gonna go in early to help out get things set up before my shift starts. Then I’m gonna be working the register along with bartending.”

“Ah, okay. Well damn, sounds like you’re a hard worker. Bet they’re glad to have you.” 

“I don’t know if Billy would agree with you on that.” Dean chuckles. “But nah, we all do what we gotta do. Just apparently one of the newer hires didn’t pan out, so….” he shrugs. “It happens, it’ll get worked out.”

“Mr. Novak?” One of the movers calls out to Cas.

Cas looks over to them. “Yeah, gimme just a sec, I’ll be right there.”

Dean clears his throat, looking down before meeting Cas’ gaze again. “Well, it looks like they’re all done and uh, I guess I should get going.”

“Hey thanks for stopping by.”

“No problem.” Dean says, starting to turn away, then turning back to face Cas again. 

“You know, if you don’t have any plans, you should come by tonight. I...mean at the bar.” He licks his lips, feeling his cheeks get hot. He kicks himself for how bad that sounded.

“You can keep me company. We can talk some more and get to know each other. I mean, if you want to anyway. Of course, no pressure or anything. Totally up to you.”

Cas smiles, blushing. “You sure you won’t be too busy?”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Okay, if you’re sure I won’t be bothering you or anything. I might just take you up on that.”

“Great!” Dean answers a little more excitedly than he meant to. “Maybe I’ll see you tonight.” he adds. ‘Just get out of here!’ he scolds himself. ‘Fuck, sound desperate much?’ He starts walking back towards the impala and finds himself looking back once more, hand up. Castiel grins and waves. ‘Get in the goddamn car and leave that poor man alone.’ he tells himself.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows up at the bar. It's a lot busier than Dean was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally reposted chapter 3 as chapter 4! It's fixed now, sorry for any confusion.

Castiel walks into the bar and sits at the only empty seat.

Dean is so busy he doesn’t even see him come in. Things have been so hectic the last few hours, he’d already forgotten about inviting him to come sit and talk with him while he worked. A few minutes later, he notices someone else sitting at the bar and when he sees that it’s Castiel. ‘Fuck.’ he thinks, rubbing his hand over his face. It’s not that he isn’t thrilled to see him. it’s just he didn’t think the night would be this hectic and now he already feels bad because he knows he’s probably not going to be able to commit as much time as he’d like to, to talking with him.

“You made it.” Dean says, smiling as he approaches the handsome dark haired man.

“Yeah.” Castiel says.

“Sorry I didn’t see you come in, we’re pretty slammed. Things have been pretty crazy tonight..”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. I’ve only been here a few minutes.” he lies. It’s actually been about 15. 

“Well here. Let me grab you a drink, on me. Kentucky Whiskey, right?”

“Yeah, but-”

But Dean is already pouring the drink. He comes back, setting it down in front of Castiel. I gotta go, but I’ll be back.” He says, smiling.

Admittedly a little disappointed, Castiel quickly slams the shot before Dean looks away.

Hesitating a little longer, Dean acknowledges Castiel’s action with a flirty wink before finally turning away.

Castiel sighs, his heart fluttering. The next 30 minutes drag by as the seats at the bar are emptied and replaced by new occupants. Tables are sat and food ordered, enjoyed then emptied. Dean repeatedly goes back and forth between not only the bar and the register, but also back into the kitchen and out to the tables. Castiel isn’t sure why Dean is the one who has to be the one picking up all the extra slack, and honestly it kind of pisses him off. He feels sorry for Dean and he is also feeling a little guilty because he is still disappointed he isn’t getting more time to talk with his new crush.

Dean comes back over to Castiel, setting down another shot in front of him. Resting momentarily, leaning towards him. Elbows on the counter, skin slick with a bead of sweat, he smiles. Between the music playing nonstop on the jukebox and overlapping conversations, it has grown rather loud. Realizing the noise level in the place has risen quite a bit, he leans in and speaks beside Castiel’s ear. “Sorry, I didn’t know it would be this bad tonight.”

Leaning towards the counter, Castiel replies. “I understand, it’s okay. I can wait really, it’s no problem.”

Dean sees sincerity in Castiel’s eyes. He wishes he could just grab him and kiss him right now. Others in his past had never been patient or understanding about anything. The next 3 hours rush by in a flash. Every so often, Dean would make sure to head back to the highlight of his night. Bringing another shot to Castiel, just as an excuse to be near him for another stolen moment, really. Dean is blown away that Castiel has sat quietly, waiting this long.

Castiel is getting somewhat frustrated by only getting a slight tease every so often of Dean coming over to flirt and bring him another shot of whiskey. He would have been bored, if not for how he watched and marveled at the man he was becoming more and more eager to spend time with. A few fellow patrons stuck up a conversation but it wasn’t very enjoyable for him. They were mainly heavily flirting with cheesy pick up lines, in an attempt to have some company for the night.

Dean sees someone standing at the register, so he quickly makes his way over. He’s surprised and more than a little let down when he realizes it’s Castiel. He makes his best attempt to fake a smile anyway.

“What do I owe you?” Castiel asks.

“Wha- oh, no you don-” Dean starts.

Castiel cuts him off. “No, come on. I can’t just accept that all of those are ‘on you.’

A real smile quickly spreads across Dean’s lips. “No, really. I got it. You’re good. You don’t owe me anything.” Dean insists.

“Okay, if you insist.” Castiel shrugs.

Looking around, Dean realizes he’s needed again. “You heading out?” he asks even though the answer is obvious.

“Uh, yeah I think I’m gonna go.” Castiel answers hesitantly.

Trying to fight off feeling a little sad that he’s leaving, he speaks again. “Alright well, drive safe.” Already kicking himself for the lame ‘goodbye’, he turns to head back into the nonstop chaos that is sure to continue the rest of his night.

“Wait.” Castiel shouts to be heard over the noise.

Dean turns, wordlessly. Walking back over, eager to hear what he has to say.

“What kind of food places are open this late?” he asks.

“Oh, um.. There’s a mexican restaurant down the road that’s open for another hour. Uh, there’s a burger place open til 2, and..I-think that’s it.”

“So, which would you recommend?” he adds.

“As much as I love mexican food, you can never go wrong with a great burger.” Dean answers.

“Got it. Any specific types or toppings they specialize in?” he asks.

Thinking the question is a little odd, he answers anyway. “Yeah, they have a mushroom burger that comes with swiss cheese, bacon and onions rings that come on the burger itself. And lots of garlic. Ugh, it’s amazing. And, they also have a loaded monster burger with two thick meat patties, lettuce, tomato, pickles, lots of bacon and three slices of american cheese. That’s my second favorite of theirs. Either one of those I highly recommend.”

“What about sides and drinks?” Castiel presses further.

Dean chuckles. ‘What the hell, is he just trying to keep me talking for longer?’ They actually have pretty damn awesome milkshakes, strawberry is my personal favorite. For sides, I always go with 2 of their fried apple pies. They do have some chocolate fried pies too, if you like those.”

“Okay, cool. Thanks.”

“No problem. I should uh..” Dean nods back towards the crowded bar and dining area.

“Yeah.”

“See ya later.”

It’s finally closing time, and all the customers have paid their tabs, closed their tickets, and been ushered out. The rest of the staff have done their cleaning and left. Dean finishes up the paperwork for the night’s records. He grabs the deposit bag for the bank, sets the alarm and walks out locking up behind him. Walking around the building to his car, he doesn’t really pay much attention to anything until he gets a few feet away.

Castiel is standing beside the driver’s side door to the impala. His hands are full, holding two drink cups and a brown paper fast food bag. He smiles, as he sees Dean notice him. “Hey stranger.”

“What...What are you doing here? You left, I figured you got tired of waiting around and went home.”

“Well, I did get a little bored and I didn’t want to get drunk from all the shots you kept bringing me.” he laughs. “So, I thought you might be hungry and  
I wasn’t sure you were going to get any kind of break of anything so..” he holds up the food.

Dean blushes. In awe of how unbelievably sweet this man is, he can’t help but sigh and smile.

“So, you uh wanna join me?” Castiel asks, innocently.

“I’d love to.” Dean answers. “Hop in.”


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean watch the sunrise together.

Castiel climbs through the passenger door, quickly sits then buckles his seatbelt.

A few minutes later they pull out of the parking lot and into the darkness away from the street lights. Driving for a few minutes, Dean pulls over on a side street and kills the engine.

“Come on.” Dean says before getting out. 

Feeling a little unsure, Cas follows his lead and gets out still holding the food and drink cups. “Um, Dean.” Only SLIGHTLY concerned that this still practical stranger has brought him to a very seemingly abandoned location.

Dean chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m not dragging you out here to kill you. I promise I’m not an axe murderer.”

“That’s not as reassuring as you think it is. You probably wouldn't admit if you were." he laughs nervously.

“Look.” Dean says, pointing a few feet ahead of them.

Cas walks up beside him, looking out for whatever Dean is pointing at.

There is heavy fog that suddenly shifts a little and there’s water and a small boating dock.

“Wanna sit on the dock with me?” Dean asks, smiling.

Cas’ nerves calm and he smiles back. “Sure.”

They sit down and Cas hands Dean his drink cup, then digs out the burger box and sets it beside him.

“That mine?”

“Yep.”

“Cool, thanks.” he says before taking a sip of the drink. “Mmmm, strawberry. My favorite.”

“So I heard.” Cas teased.

Dean opens the box with his burger in it and gasps. “Oh god, can you smell that delicious garlic?”

Cas chuckles. “Yeah I smell it.”

“Here, you gotta try this. Take a bite. I promise it’ll be one of the best things you’ve ever tasted.”

Blushing, Cas shyly takes a small bite of Dean’s burger. As soon as he tastes it, his eyes close. “Mmmm.” he chews slowly before finally swallowing it. “Oh my god.” he says, shaking his head.

“Right?! I told you.” Dean says. “So did you get a shake too?”

“Yeah, I got the mint chocolate one.”

Dean makes a disgusted face at Cas’ answer.

“What’s that face for?” he chuckles.

“Gross, man. Mint is for toothpaste, not for milkshakes.”

“I like mint.”

Dean chuckles, smiling over at Cas. Their eyes meet and their smiles fade. Dean quickly clears his throat. “So what burger did you get?” he asks, looking away.

Cas opens the box with his burger, showing Dean it’s the Monster one, the other one he had recommended. “Ooh, yeah that one’s good too. Go ahead and try your burger. If you don’t like it, we can trade.”

“Here, you take the first bite. It’s only fair, I had the first bite of yours.” Cas says, holding his burger out.

“If you think I’m gonna turn down food, you’re wrong.” Dean laughs, taking roughly the same size bite Cas had taken of his. “Now, YOU try it.” he says, mouth still full.

Cas takes a bite and has almost exactly the same reaction as before. “Mmm. This one’s really good too.” he says, hand in front of his full mouth.

"Hey, what would you have done if the burgers I suggested were terrible?” They both laugh hard for a minute.

“I guess I would’ve gone home hungry and you would’ve gone home with leftovers.” he answers, taking a sip of his shake.

“I’m glad you found something you like.” Dean says after swallowing his bite.

“Me too.” Cas agrees, looking straight into Dean’s eyes. He was only partially talking about the food.

They continue eating and start talking about a little bit of everything. Once the food is gone, they gather up their trash and stuff it all back in the bag it came in.

The sky starts to lighten. Dean looks over, moving his hand until it’s covering Cas’. Cas leans in a little, hesitating to allow Dean the option to close the distance between them or not. 

Dean’s heart is racing and he’s still scared, but he closes the distance anyway. He gently places a kiss against Cas’ soft lips. Their lips part and the kiss deepens. They pull apart just as the sun is rising above the horizon. 

Dean scoots over and puts his arm around Cas. 

Cas leans his head against Dean’s shoulder as they watch the sky. “Thank you for sharing this with me.”

“I should probably get to bed soon.” Dean says.

Lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder, Cas starts to move away.

Dean grabs his hand, causing Cas to look back at him. He presses a gentle kiss against Cas' knuckles. "Care to join me?"


	6. A good Night

Cas stands, excited and nervous he swallows still holding Dean’s hand.

Dean’s freckles are showing more in the bright light of daybreak. The deep emerald jewels shine as he looks up at Cas with a grin. He stands up. “Ready to go?” he says, turning back towards Baby.

Wordlessly, he nods then follows Dean back to the car.

They pull into the driveway of Dean’s house and Cas follows him inside.

Both feel the awkward nervousness as Dean leads Cas back to his bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door behind them, Dean slips his shoes off, removes his jeans and climbs under the covers.

Heart racing, Cas slips his shoes off as well. Slowly undoing and removing his jeans, in pure fumbling of his fingers as if they are being expected to perform a brand new function.

Dean watches Cas pull the covers back and climb under, next to him.

They are facing each other, head on pillows, silently their eyes explore each other’s face in the not so dark room.

Dean jumps up and goes to the window and draws the curtains until only a sliver of daylight peeks through. Laying back down, he purposely scoots a little closer than he had previously been to Cas.

Leaning forward, Cas hesitates. “Dean, Can I ...kiss you?” he asks nervously.

Licking his lips, Dean’s eyes meet Cas’. He nods.

Cas leans in and presses a slow soft kiss against Dean’s lips. He pulls back and smiles.

Dean’s eyelids start to droop as he returns a smile. His hand underneath the covers reaches forward and finds Cas’ hand. Their fingers interlace. “Night, Cas.” he says sleepily.

Though Cas is tired, he finds he isn’t able to sleep yet. Dean snores, still facing him and still holding his hand. After what seems like hours, Cas finally drifts off to sleep.

Waking way too soon, his alarm hasn’t gone off yet, Dean realizes he’s shivering. The covers have been pulled off of him for the most part and are hanging halfway onto the floor on the side of the bed where Cas is sleeping. Instead of being frustrated, he smiles. Taking the opportunity to slide up next to Cas who is no longer facing him. He pulls the covers back over them both as he wraps his arms around Cas, kissing the back of his neck. The warmth helps him quickly fall back asleep.

“You’re so warm.” Cas hears, rousing him slightly. Then he feels the warmth and firmness of Dean behind him and against him, arms wrapped around his chest. Warmth and wetness suddenly wakes him more as he feels Dean’s mouth on his neck. His heart speeds and breathing becomes shallow.

“Is this okay?” Dean whispers beside his ear as he slides his hand underneath Cas’ shirt, feeling along his hairy muscular chest.

“Yes.” he answers breathlessly. “Dean.” comes out as a moan despite his attempt at speaking normally.

“Want me to stop?” Dean asks, pulling away, worrying he has crossed a line.

“No, I just ...wanted to let you know it’s...been a while for me.” Cas says, turning over to face Dean.

“I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with, Cas.” Dean says. “I’m sorry if I did anything to cross a line with you.”

Cas smiles, leaning in and kissing Dean’s lips. “I like you touching me. Thank you for being respectful of what I want. I want to be respectful of you too. So, please if there’s ever anything that I do or ask for or whatever that you’re not comfortable with or just straight up don’t like or aren’t okay with- please let me know.” He brushes his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Thank you….. Do you want to touch me?” he asks, biting his lip. He presses his forehead against Cas’.

Fingers gently brush along the skin on Dean’s shoulders, then down to his chest and across a nipple. This causes him to shudder. Cas rubs his lips against the now hard nipple, caressing the other with his fingers. He slips his tongue out and circles one and then moves over to do the same with the other.

“Cas.” Dean fully moans, his fingers pull slightly against his soft hair.

He moves back up to Dean’s mouth and this time they kiss deeply, passionately.

Cas pulls Dean on top of him, and sucks, kisses and licks his neck.

Dean feels Cas spread his legs beneath him and he sinks between his thighs. The touch of skin against skin is electric, pumping fire through his veins. He kisses him again. “Do you want me?” he asks, mouth against his lips.

“Yes. Do you want me?”  
“I really do.”

At that, their shirts and underwear are shed.

“Lube?” Cas asks.

He kisses him again before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing a small bottle along with a condom.

Condom on first, he pours some lube on two fingers before rubbing across Cas’ entrance. He sets the bottle back down on the table and presses their foreheads together. Looking into those bright blue eyes, he pushes his fingertips inside gently, then rubs along the inner walls spreading the lube. “More?” Dean asks.

“More.” Cas insists, panting. He moans as Dean’s fingers slide deeper inside.

Coming across the sweet bundle of nerves, Dean begins to rub in a circle just there. Teasing, until Cas whines, “Please….. I’m ready.”

The teasing stops and the fingers pull out. Dean kisses him and pours some lube straight on him this time, before rubbing the head of his covered dick against Cas’ tight rim. He presses ever so slowly against the hot snug opening. “Oh god.”

Cas moans, as he feels Dean’s weight push his thick cock fully inside him.

Watching him, Dean asks, “This okay?”

The only response he gets is Cas grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him in for another deep kiss. His tongue explores and claims every bit of Dean’s mouth and he forgets to move.

Dean grips Cas’ thigh with one hand, and with the other, he holds his hand, pressing it into the bed as he holds himself up. He hears Cas whimper and takes it to mean he’s ready for him to move. Drawing his hips back, then forward again. A little quicker, he repeats the motion. Tilting his hips, he does it again, this time he feels it. He’s once again found Cas’ prostate and he can’t help but grin.

Cas clings to the sheet with one hand, while the other is wrapped around Dean’s waist pulling him closer. He begins to moan louder, throwing his head back as his prostate is thrust against. The thrusts get quicker and more forceful. “Oh fuck, Dean. God. Yes.”

********************************************

Dean’s alarm goes off and his eyes flutter open then back closed several times. The two men are sprawled out across the queen size bed, still naked, Cas’ head against Dean’s chest and fingers interlaced. Dean begins to stir, the alarm getting louder the longer he doesn’t turn it off. He legitimately growls at the thought of getting up.

He runs his fingers through Cas’ hair, looking down at him. Sleeping so peacefully, his face looks so serene. He presses a tender kiss against Cas’ forehead and then trails them down his cheek then to his mouth.

Cas hums as he begins kissing back. “Morning?”

Dean chuckles. “More like afternoon. I’m gonna hop in the shower, wanna join me?”

Cas yawns. “I’m not sure I have enough energy yet to ‘join’ you.” 

They both laugh.

“Come on, smartass. I gotta leave for work in a few hours. Come get cleaned up with me, then we can go get something to eat.”

Cas smiles, then gets up. “Ugh.” he says, as he gets out of the warm bed.

“Yeah, I know. Trust me.”


	7. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time waking up together in bed and what comes after.

Cas follows Dean into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He watches Dean turn the shower on, then waits for him to adjust the water.

“This is the temperature I like, but let me know if you need me to change it.” Dean says, stepping in.

Testing the water with his hand, Cas steps in beside Dean.

Dean closes the shower curtain and pulls Cas beneath the shower head with him. The water flows down their chests, warming their chilled skin. Dean’s arms are around Cas’ waist. Cas’ arms are around the back of Dean’s neck.

Cas leans in and kisses Dean, gently.

Dean hums, with a smile as Cas pulls away. He caresses Cas’ cheek then kisses him, licking against his lips before they part granting him entry.

Letting Dean dominate the kiss, Cas feels Dean’s tongue licking against his before sucking on it.

Swallowing Cas’ moan, he presses their bodies together and slips his hand over Cas’ cock. He firmly grasps the thick half-hard dick and begins pumping his fist. Moving his mouth to Cas’ neck, he begins kissing and lightly sucking against the tender skin there.

“Oh fuck.” Cas moans, grabbing Dean’s perfect, rounded ass. “Mmmm.”

“Want me to use my mouth?” Dean whispers.

“Please.” Cas answers breathlessly.

Dean gets on his knees, urging Cas forward, and the water pours down his back. He smiles up at Cas, then runs his tongue along the underside of his shaft before wrapping his lips around just the head and sucking.

“Ahhh….”Cas moans, trembling at the oversensitive sensation.

Satisfied at his teasing, Dean moves his mouth down, taking in almost the entirety of Cas’ length. He bobs his head up and down, hands locked around Cas’ hips.

“Oh god Dean.” Cas moans, tightly gripping Dean’s hair.

Dean moans at the hair pulling, his mouth vibrating against Cas’ dick.

“Mmmmm.”

Pulling back, Dean looks up at Cas. “Do you want me to keep going, or would you rather fuck me?” he asks, bluntly.

Cas tries to think through ragged breaths. “You’d let me..” he doesn’t really know how to ask.

“Oh yeah.” Dean answers, hand going right back to pumping Cas’ erection. “I wanna feel you inside me. But we can wait til some other time if you don’t want to right now. Either way I wanna make you cum again before I have to leave for work tonight.”

Moaning again, Cas attempts to answer. “I...fuck...what about a condom?”

At that, Dean lets go and hops out dripping wet, opens the door and walks out. He comes back, shuts the door and hurries to step back in. He rips the condom wrapper open with his teeth and rolls it down Cas’ fully stiff dick. He reaches down and starts opening himself up with two fingers, leaning against the shower wall, ass facing Cas. He begins to moan as he scissors his fingers apart.

Cas watches Dean’s fingers disappear inside himself and listens to his moans, feeling precum begin to drool from his slit. He palms himself slowly, long drags of his wrist and begins to pant.

Bending over, Dean removes his fingers and looks back at Cas. He nods silently, sticking his ass out and holding himself up against the tub wall.

Lining himself up with Dean’s worked open hole, he presses in and gasps at the tight heat gripping him.

“God yes, more Cas.” Dean moans.

Pressing in farther, Cas bites his bottom lip and shudders with pleasure as he bottoms out. “Mmmm...uhhhnn.” escapes him.

“Fuck, you’re so big. Oh god, please move.” Dean pleads.

“You fit so perfect around me, Dean.” Cas says as he starts thrusting. “Fuck.” he moans, locking his hands onto Dean’s hips.

Dean begins to thrust back against Cas, in rhythm with Cas’ thrusts forward.

Cas knows he won’t last much longer. “Do you...uuuhhhnnn..you want me to finish... like this?” “Mmmmm...I’m...getting close.” he manages.

“Mmmmmm…..I have an idea. Pull out.” Dean answers.

Pulling out slowly, Cas watches Dean stand up and turn to face him.

Dean smiles, kissing Cas passionately and deeply- all tongue. He rolls the condom back off Cas and tosses it in the small trash. “C’mere.” he says, voice low, eyes full of lust.

Cas steps forward, standing right up against Dean.

Pulling back slightly, Dean takes Cas’ hand and places it over his own. He wraps his palm around both their hard dicks, skin to skin and begins jacking them together.

“Always wanted to try this.” Dean admits, pressing his forehead into Cas’ shoulder.

Their breath gets more and more shallow as their hands move together bringing them both close to the edge.

“Kiss me.” Cas says.

Dean crashes their lips together.

Cas licks eagerly into Dean’s mouth, taking control this time and swallows Dean’s moan.

Pulling back with spit soaked, kiss swollen lips they look down in time to watch as they come undone together.

First Cas spurts out onto both their chests, then Dean follows. Their cum mixing together and lastly coating their hands. They both twitch and move their hands one last time, pulling out the last little bit of cum their body has to offer.

Cas still holds Dean’s hand, cum soaked with his own and brings them to his mouth. He licks across them both, swallowing it down.

Dean’s mouth is open, a shocked but totally turned on look on his face. He leans forward and repeats Cas’ actions. “You’re so fucking hot, Cas.”

Crashing their mouths together, Cas wraps his arms around Dean.

Dean laughs. “Did you enjoy that?” he asks, smugly.

“Hell yes. That was..definitely fun.” Cas answers. “Should probably hurry and clean up before we run out of hot water.”

They wash, in between kisses and turn the water off just as the water turns much colder. Drying off exchanging smiles, they walk back into the bedroom.

Cas picks up his dirty clothes and starts to put them back on.

“Wait, you don’t have to do that.” Dean says.

Looking puzzled, Cas looks at him. “Wherever we are getting food from doesn’t mind if I’m naked?” he asks sarcastically.

“Wow, goddamn you are SUCH a smartass.” he says, smiling and shaking his head. “I meant, I have some clothes you can put on so you don’t have to wear your dirty clothes again.”

“Oh, okay. Sure, just grab me something, I’m not picky.”

“What am I, your mom? Just grab something from the dresser.” he answers with a wink.

Dean grabs a shirt, slips it on. He spreads on his deodorant, sprays cologne then grabs a pair of boxers and pulls them on. He grabs a pair of jeans and moves aside so Cas has room to find something.

Quickly pulling a few items out, he dresses and looks down at himself. “Do I look alright?” Cas asks.

Looking over at him, Dean can’t help but notice the black jeans fit snugly against his muscular thighs. The light blue t-shirt he’s wearing is only a few shades lighter than his eyes. ‘Damn.’ “You look incredible.” the words come out before he can stop them.

Cas noticeably blushes. “Really?” he asks, his head down, barely peeking up.

“Hell yes.” Dean answers, taking his hand and placing a kiss against his knuckles. “So...what kind of food are you in the mood for?” he asks, wrapping his arms behind Cas’ neck.

“I kinda wanted to try that mexican place you told me about. That sound okay?”

“Sounds awesome. Let’s go.” he says, kissing Cas softly before grabbing his hand as they head out together.


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first actual date

They head to the restaurant and Dean glances over at Cas with a grin.

Cas blushes, then slides his hand over Dean’s thigh letting it rest there.

Dean looks back over to Cas and nods. “Get over here.” he says, playfully.

Moving over to sit in the middle, Cas blushes even harder.

It only takes about 20 minutes til they are pulling into the parking lot.

Dean steps out first, holding his door open and stepping back to let Cas out on the driver’s side.

“Thanks.” Cas says, pecking Dean on the cheek.

Dean blushes lightly and he grabs Cas’ hand before closing the door. He opens the door to El Puerto, holding it open for Cas and letting him enter first.

“Hello. Table or booth?” a young hispanic woman asks with a polite smile. “And will anyone else be joining you?”

“Uh, it doesn’t matter. Whatever you have available. And no, no one else is joining us. Thank you.” Dean answers, returning the polite smile.

“Okay, right this way.” She leads them to a corner booth with a few empty tables closest to them.

“You’re server will be right over.” she says, setting down two rolls of silverware across from each other along with the menus.

Dean pulls out Cas’ chair and scoots it in once he sits. Then he takes his place across from him.

“Such a gentleman.” Cas says leaning forward grinning.

“I try.” Dean says with a cocky smile. He leans forward and they share a simple soft kiss.

They hear someone close by clear their throat obnoxiously.

Dean immediately jerks his head to the right, glaring at whoever is being so rude.

An older woman who looks to be in her 60’s glares right back at Dean. Eyeing both men as she takes her seat, two tables over from them. A slightly younger man sits across from her, talking on the phone.

Dean rolls his eyes, looking back to Cas. “Ignore that bitch.” he says, taking Cas’ hand.

“Someone you know?” Cas asks. 

“She’s nobody. Just an old homophobic piece of shit.” Dean says. 

Sneaking a glance back over, Cas sees that she’s still staring. “Geez.” he adds, eyes wide.

“Forget about her.” Dean urges, handing Cas his menu.

Cas feigns a smile, trying to ignore the lady but feeling on edge.

They both look over the menu and a young hispanic guy comes over to their table. 

“Welcome back. Will you be having your usual, Mr. Winchester?” he says, with a flirty smile.

“Ah, Cas are you ready to order or do you need more time to decide?” Dean asks.

“I..uh..Yeah. I think I’m ready.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Okay, I wanna get the Fajita Salad with Chicken Breast please.”

“What to drink?”

“I, uh I guess a lemonade.”

“Alright. And for Mr. Winchester?”

“I’ve told you a million times, Miguel, you can call me Dean. I guess I’m going to go with the Steak Fajita and I’ll take a root beer.”

They both hand Miguel their menus and he barely takes his eyes off of Dean before walking away with a smile.

Cas can’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy. He starts feeling self conscious.

“Everything okay, Cas?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.” Cas answers, voice low, looking down at the floor.

“Hey.” Dean says, leaning forward over the table.

Cas still doesn’t look up.

“Cas.” Dean says, gently. “Talk to me. Please?” he presses a kiss against the back of Cas’ hand and moves to sit next to him. “Scoot.” he says.

Sighing, Cas scoots over and Dean sits down.

Dean still holding his hand, puts his arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong, Cas?” he whispers. “Please tell me it’s not about Miguel.”

Cas bites his lip and doesn’t know how to answer.

Dean smirks. “You have nothing to worry about. Miguel has been shamelessly flirting with me since I moved here two years ago. He’s also been trying to get me to let him come into the bar since then too. He’s just sucking up. Besides, he’s WAY too young for me. I’m no cradle robber and he’s barely old enough to buy his own nicotine.” he says, kissing him on the cheek.

This does make Cas feel better, but now he feels guilty for how jealous he was.

“C’mon trust me, okay?” Dean adds.

Cas looks up at him and can’t help but smile. “I do.” he replies.

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

Cas nods, shyly.

“Can I have a kiss?” Dean asks, almost against his mouth, hand on Cas’ jaw.

Cas smiles and kisses Dean. Soft and slow. He pulls away and Dean chases his lips into another deeper kiss.

They hear another rudely loud throat clearing and Dean flips off the old lady and continues kissing Cas.

“My word!” she exclaims. “I would like to speak to the manager!” she cries and storms to the front of the restaurant.

Cas pulls back again. “Shit, should we be worried? I don’t wanna cause any trouble.” he says, nervously.

“Trust me, don’t worry about it.” Dean reassures him. “Everything’s fine, I promise.”

“Here you go, lemonade and root beer.” Miguel says setting the drinks in front of them.

“Thank you.” Dean says.

“Thanks.” Cas says.

Miguel leans in. “Was the lady who came in after you, giving you any trouble?” he asks, his face serious.

“Yes, actually. She was being extremely rude and wouldn’t stop staring over here. It was making my date and I quite uncomfortable.” Dean says.

“I see. I’m very sorry to hear that, sir. Let me go check on your order and I’ll be back shortly.” he says, walking away.

A man who looks roughly the same age as the lady who was seated at the table previously walks over to the table where the man who accompanied her is still seated talking on the phone. They can’t hear what is being said, but the seated man gets off the phone and stands with a huff. He walks with the other man toward the front.

Dean has a smug look on his face, and Cas is puzzled.

“What was all that about?” he asks.

Before Dean can answer, the older man walks over to their table. “Mr. Winchester, I want to apologize for the rude behavior of our former customer. As I’m sure you’re aware, we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. And we simply do not tolerate patrons being rude and interrupting other customers’ meals. They have been escorted out and banned from the premises for a period of one year. Is there anything further I can do to ensure you have a pleasant dining experience today?”

“I appreciate that, Mr. Ortega. Without her being allowed to further make my date and I uncomfortable, nothing else is necessary. Thank you very much and I’m pleased to continue my business with you, sir.” Dean says, reaching out and shaking Mr. Ortega’s hand.

Mr. Ortega smiles and nods. “Enjoy your meal, gentlemen.” he says before walking away.

“Wow.” Cas says. “You must be some kind of big shot around here.”

Dean laughs. “Hardly. I just know the owner and his husband. So let’s just say they understand that this is a small town with some very small minded people. What can I say, we stick up for each other.”

“Good to know.” Cas says. “Anyone else I should know about or is it just the four of us in the LGBTQ+ community here?”

“Oh, there’s more. I’ll be sure to tell you about them and introduce you to some of them.”

Miguel comes back with their plates and sets them down with a smile. This time he eyes Cas. “Enjoy.” he says, before walking away again.

They dig into their food and Cas is pleased to discover this place is even better than the mexican restaurant back in his hometown.

“So, you’ve had a little time to get settled now. What are your plans?” Dean asks.

“Well, I’ve already started looking for a job, but unfortunately I haven’t found any results yet.

“Really? What kind of work are you looking for?”

“Anything honestly.”

“Got anything in mind?” 

“Not really. I’m not very picky.”

“What did you do before you moved?”

Cas sighs.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to pressure you. Just trying to help. You don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable talking about.” Dean says, placing his hand on Cas’ thigh.

“No, it’s okay.” he offers a brief grin. “I uh..was actually going to college when-things happened and I didn’t get to finish. But I have some experience being a receptionist, a cashier, a fast food cook, and I was in management training for a telemarketing company at one time.”

“So a little bit of everything. That’s very cool.” Dean says sincerely.

“Yeah right.” Cas responds.

“No, really. You’re very interesting and complex. I like that. Well, I’m not sure if you’d be interested because the pay isn’t much but we do have an opening for a waiter/waitress at the bar.”

“Are you serious? Wait, do you really think it’s smart to start working together when we are...I mean kind of…”

“Dating?” Dean finishes for him.

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem.”

“Are you sure? I don’t think Billy likes me. Are you sure he would hire me?”

“First of all, I don’t think Billy really likes anyone.” Dean says with a chuckle. “And second of all, I don’t need his permission.”

“Wait, what? Permission?” Cas asks.

“I’m not just a bartender. I’m also the majority owner.”

“But I thought Billy..”

“Billy is the manager, and he’s a DAMN good one. He’s a hard worker and we’ve become kind of friends. He sometimes seems to think he’s my body guard. He owns the smaller percentage. So he is a co-owner, I don’t wanna downplay him. We do discuss things and work them out together but I do have a larger vote than him. We respect each other. We trust each other to make decisions for the good of the staff and of course the good of business.”

“If you’re sure it would be okay.”

“Yeah, sure. It’ll be fine. How’s your food by the way?”

“Delicious.”

“Best mexican food in the county. Thanks for joining me.”

Cas leans over and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder for a moment. He sighs and smiles. “Has anyone ever told you you’re wonderful?”

“Not in the last few hours.” Dean says sarcastically.

He bumps his shoulder into Dean’s. “Smartass.”

“What can I say, you must be rubbing off on me.” Dean says, pressing a soft kiss against Cas’ neck. “You’re pretty wonderful yourself.”

Cas can’t help but blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not giving up on this I just haven't had the next chapters come to me yet but I swear I'll be continuing ❤


End file.
